


Eyes On Me

by flameomydrhotman



Category: Jurassic World (2015)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Ice Skating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-10 00:52:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5562460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flameomydrhotman/pseuds/flameomydrhotman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Owen and a friend go ice skating, which is turns out Owen is not so good at.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eyes On Me

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is written for my buddy and myself with use of her version of Owen from a Jurassic World site and my original, McKinley.

**“McKinley, I don’t know about this...”** Owen grossed as they tied their skates up, or she tied hers, he hadn’t done much by way of tying them just yet, he was just watching her skeptically.

 

 **“I refuse to believe a man who can train velociraptors can’t ice skate.”** She returned, red hair falling over her shoulders as she looked up from her skates, he didn’t answer her, but his expression spoke for him. **“You really can’t? This’ll be fun.”** She said with a mischievous face that made his nose wrinkle further. He knew arguing was futile at this point though, so he sighed and tied his skates up. Standing with poise, she stood in front of him, holding her hands out. He took them, and could feel his unsteadiness already. She lead the way, though it was slow going since he nearly fell just walking on his skates.

 

Stepping out onto the ice, she glided easily across the ground. She had always loved ice skating, and for as lacking in grace as she could be sometimes it was nice to be back on where she was graceful. Turning around, she saw him still hesitating by the side of the rink. She skated back to him, and extended her hands to him again. He took a breath, and grabbed her hands, allowing himself to be pulled behind her.

 

She lead them around the rink a few times, and as she got to the center after they made another lap, she let his hands go, and he felt himself losing momentum, but he was staying up. She smiled and stopped just out of arms length, **“See? You can skate just fine!”** She smiled at him, extending her hands but not moving.

 

 **“This is not at all funny. I can’t move, I’m going to fall.”** He said petulantly, sticking his hands out suddenly to stop himself from losing his balance. **“Kinley, please. Help.”** He tried not to sound panicked, but it wasn’t working. When he nearly fell again, his tone got a little more desperate, **“Is this for eating all your chips? I really didn’t think I would eat them all; I’m sorry. I’m sorry about drinking all your whiskey too. And for breaking the doorknob to your closet which I don’t think you actually knew was me but now you do. I didn’t mean to, it was just a really weak door. Please help me, I’m sorry I’ll get you more chips. And you can keep that shirt that I know you like so much that I always ask for back, it looks better on you anyhow, but I don’t want to fall; cuz it’s going to hurt please help me, please.”**

 

As he actually started to sound like he was going to have a panic attack, she skated back to his side, and wrapped her arms around his arm. **“Hey, chill it’s fine. I’m right here.”** She said with a calm tone, running her hand up and down his arms till he seemed to get it together just a little bit. She then had an idea, running her hands down to his, she noticed him looking at the ground.

 

 **“Hey. Eyes on me.”** She spoke confidently, in a tone he should have known well since it was the one she usually heard from him. His Alpha Voice. His head shot up, and she smiled as their eyes met again, **“Good.”**


End file.
